This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210496453.9 filed on Nov. 28, 2012, and to Chinese patent application No. 201310042793.9 filed on Feb. 1, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted electronic device and an audio processing method.
With the development of communication technology, a variety of portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers, smart phones, game consoles and portable media players. However, when the wearer uses the current portable electronic device, it is often required to hold the electronic device in hand and keep a certain posture so as to operate the electronic device or watch the content shown by the electronic device. This makes the wearer unable to perform other operations when operating the electronic device. Moreover, after operating for a period of time, the wearer will feel the hands, shoulders, neck or other parts tired.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new portable electronic device to free the wearer's hands, changing the wearer's operating posture, and reducing the space occupied while giving the wearer better experiences.